


Alive

by tomorrowisalongtime



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowisalongtime/pseuds/tomorrowisalongtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock learns Joan is a survivor of domestic violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Title: Alive  
Author: tomorrow is a long time  
Rating: T  
Summary: Sherlock discovers Joan is a survivor of domestic violence.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Elementary.  
Author's Note: I'm not sure I'm happy with this. I could really use some feedback.

 

“Watson, are you all right? You've been unusually quiet since we left the precinct,” Sherlock said, deeply concerned for his partner. The look on her face when their newest victim's wife recounted the abuse she'd gone through at the hands of her alcoholic husband was etched into his memory. She'd excused herself from the interrogation room but he could have sworn he'd seen tears in her eyes as she left the room. Of course, when he'd found her moments later, she was perfectly composed. As always.

 

“What do you think will happen to Mrs. Mills. I mean, I know she killed her husband but I can understand why she did it. Y'know?” She looked back down at the floor and he began to suspect that there was more to this than he'd previously thought.

 

“Mitigating circumstances. She'll be out in less than five years. So, who was it?”

 

“Excuse me,” Joan asked, her voice wavering slightly.

 

“You were much more invested in this case than any other. During the interrogation, you excused yourself. You've never done that before. It seems obvious that either you or someone you care about has been a victim of domestic violence.” His voice took on a softer tone. “I am here, if you need to talk.”

 

The offer hung in the air a few moments before Watson broke the silence.

 

“It was me,” Watson said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. “Liam, he was a great guy when he was sober. He was sweet, attentive, everything I ever wanted. Then he started using. When he was high, he was violent. I called the cops a few times but then he'd call when he sobered up and apologize.” A tear slipped down her cheek.

 

“The very same Liam who you saved from a hit and run charge?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sherlock swore under his breath. Had he known all of this, he'd have never given Watson that file. He took a deep breath before he spoke. “And you took him back,” he said softly.

 

“I was stupid. I believed that if I loved him enough he could get clean and we'd have what we had before. But it just kept getting worse.” The tears cascaded down her cheeks and it took all of his strength to continue listening. She'd listened to his horror stories. It was high time he returned the favor.

 

“And, I know he didn't really know what he was doing when he was high but he just kept hurting me. I'd take him to meetings, rehab, but then he'd stop going and it was more of the same. The whole time I just wanted to know what I did wrong.” Joan paused. “I'm sorry.” She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing in earnest.

 

“My dear Watson,” Sherlock said softly, kneeling in front of her. He gently moved her hands from her face and stared into her eyes. “You've done nothing wrong.”

 

“I'm a mess.” She sniffled. “I thought I was done with this. I went to counseling. I did everything I was supposed to. And I'm still messed up.”

 

“Watson, I can think of many terms to describe you,” Sherlock said gently. “But that isn't one of them. You don't give up on people. It is one of your best traits and, unfortunately, one that puts you at risk. But, know this, I will never allow anyone else to harm you.”

 

“I've told you before, you can't promise that.”

 

“And yet, once again, I have.”

 

 


End file.
